


I Trust You

by Plant_Cell_Park



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Also crap they may have been out of character??, Also yes the trolls are in the same session as these kids, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I dunno I made this shit while internet was gone, It was only now that I decided to finally write it, So enjoy what I have to offer I guess, Uhhhh I had this idea since a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Cell_Park/pseuds/Plant_Cell_Park
Summary: It was either a doomed fate, or a painful victory.





	I Trust You

The Heir of Life ascended to the top of the spire with her brother, the Seer of Doom, who kept his alchemized gun by his grip, holding off any enemies that would even dare try to attack the pair. They had to be careful, for one wrong move and they would both fall to their deaths.   
  
"So, why are we going up here?" the Seer queried as they peacefully ascended the beige spire. The Heir looked at him,  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there," she said, as she tried to hide the worries of her smile from her brother's eyes. He seemed to have not noticed, but she was sure he did.   
  
The rest of the climb was quiet, save for the occasional messages between the other players in the session messaging the Heir or the Seer.  
  
When they finally reached the top, what they saw was nothing. Nothing except a lovely view of the Heir's land, and a stone bed. The bed in question was beige, just like the spire, albeit lighter in shade. On it was green symbol.   
  
The Heir proceeded to sit on the edge of the stone bed, changing from her alchemized clothes to her least used outfitwithin a few seconds, and leaving her alchemized items on the surface. The Seer was, understandably, perplexed.  
  
"Joey... What's—what's this..?"   
  
The Heir looked down on the ground, her turquoise eyes not facing his. It was now or never for her, she had to do this, for it was a choice between a doomed fate for everyone, or a victory of the highest caliber.  
  
"Jude... I know it's too much to ask for this, and I know that I could've asked Xefros or anyone else, but..." she trails off into silence. But she continues from where she left off soon enough.  
  
" **Is it alright for me to ask you, if you can... if you can shoot me?** "  
  
It took moments for the request to completely sink in for the Seer, at which point, he held the gun closer to him, the barrel point down to the surface of the spire.   
  
"Why— why would you ask me to do that?" he said, his voice faltering at the end of his response. The Heir only looked at him with glossy eyes, a small smile slowly creeping on her face as tears started to trickle down from both children.  
  
"Because... because I trust you."  
  
The Seer was taken aback by what his sister had told him, by which at that point, the grip on his gun became tighter. Trust was something the two have been tested for in the past, but this was another thing entirely.   
  
He wanted to know why, why he had to do this... And then it hit him.  
  
He was a Seer, a **Seer of Doom** , he was supposed to have seen this coming, he was supposed to have known this sorts of things happen. The tears in his eyes started to fall faster, his eyes seemingly glossy, it was only a matter of time before this would have happened.  
  
_So why was he still hesitant to bid the Heir's request?_  
  
"Okay... Just... Just stay— just stay still, okay?" he replied as the tears fell from his eyes, clouding his glasses. He tried to wipe them clean, as he slowly and shakily loads the gun with only a single bullet.  
  
The Heir nodded and proceeded to stay still, closing her eyes and relaxing her body. The tears trickling down her face were falling down on the stone bed and the spire's surface, making it harder for her to sit still.  
  
Her brother then shakily aimed his gun at her forehead...  
  
... and pulled the trigger.  
  
The Seer didn't know what to expect, he wanted to have missed the shot, but he didn't, he couldn't. He saw his sister's corpse, and the blood beside it, as it starts being swarmed by moths.   
  
And there he starts sobbing.  
  
He sat down on the ground as the image of his sister's body kept repeating in his mind and the guilt catched on. There, he just continued sobbing.  
  
He knew that it wasn't over for her, but he just can't help losing another member of his family. He already lost his mother, his father, he never wanted to lose anyone anymore, yet there he was, responsible for his sister's seeming death.

* * *

On the chequered battlefield, a girl in beige observes the battle between two armies, of light and darkness. Dersite and Prospitian pawns fighting for a meaningless battle.   
  
But the Heir had different priorities.  
  
She immediately flew off from the Battlefield onto her land, up to the spire where she last was. There she saw her brother and her corpse.   
  
She went up behind him and embraced him.  
  
"I am so sorry Jude..."  
  
The Seer hiccuped some of the words he wanted to say, but the Heir understood what he wanted to say,  
  
"It— it's.. hic.. all..."   
  
The siblings never went down the spire for hours. But it didn't matter for them, they needed a time to stop worrying about the game and to comfort each other.  
  
And damn well are they going to get that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I came back from July and now I have motivation to write.


End file.
